


Gee, Whiz!

by Supernaturalist1234



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, But for like 3 seconds - Freeform, Nobody is Dead, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, SO MUCH FLUFF, Spider-Man: Far From Home Trailer, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trailer Spoilers, seriously though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalist1234/pseuds/Supernaturalist1234
Summary: Peter is hanging out at the lakehouse for the weekend, settling into the fast-paced routine set up there. Currently, he is in the sub-basement lab of the sub-basement, listening to screaming lyrics and bass with Mr. Stark. Peter is taking advantage of the high-tech holograms to work on advancements for his web-shooters. Ned, MJ, and May are coming in an hour along with Pepper and Morgan. Happy, of course, is driving them and coming as well. Mr. Stark had said that the day should be celebratory, though for what Peter still has no idea.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Gee, Whiz!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [improbablyamartian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/improbablyamartian/gifts).



> For my wonderful beta’s birthday, which is why this is unbeta’d. So beware. Happy Birthday!

Peter is hanging out at the lakehouse for the weekend, settling into the fast-paced routine set up there. Currently, he is in the sub-basement lab of the sub-basement, listening to screaming lyrics and bass with Mr. Stark. Peter is taking advantage of the high-tech holograms to work on advancements for his web-shooters. Ned, MJ, and May are coming in an hour along with Pepper and Morgan. Happy, of course, is driving them and coming as well. Mr. Stark had said that the day should be celebratory, though for what Peter still has no idea. But for now, before everyone comes it’s just Mr. Stark and him. 

Peter has to admit that it’s been fun, the stress from school and the upcoming trip to Europe had been getting to him. So space to just think, or lack thereof due to his enhanced hearing making the loud drums even louder, is fantastic. 

“-Peter! FRIDAY, music down!” Peter hears Mr. Stark call out, yelling. FRIDAY does just that, the AC/DC album moving down to a more human volume. 

“Sorry, I couldn’t hear you. What’s up?” Peter swishes a hand down to store and put away the files he had been working on. He had thought that the tech he had used before had been extensive, but after five years it’s even more impressive. Peter’s never going to get used to it. He loves it. 

“I was just saying that everyone is arriving soon, we should probably head up. Unless you want to be not-so-fashionably late?” Mr. Stark is smirking, raising an eyebrow teasingly. 

“No way! Let’s go!” Peter doesn’t bother picking up his backpack from where he had dropped by the door coming in, scurrying to follow Mr. Stark out the door, smiling at him excitedly. Mr. Stark rolls his eyes, but it’s contradicted by the affectionate hair ruffle. They make their way up the winding hallways. It’s a bit of a walk, the cause of the need to head up early. 

“Oh! Did I tell you about the dog I got down from a high balcony last week? I had thought it was just going to be a boring rescue, but it actually went like this…” Peter starts to prattle on with the story, filling the space with words. Mr. Stark just smiles, putting an arm around him, tucking Peter into his side. Peter continues, hiding his surprise at the contact. Despite having multiple people tell him, Mr. Stark included, sometimes he forgets that they’re ‘there’. Peter loves that part of the future too. 

“...And then I had to keep the cape! Overall I think the robber was just as confused as the dog.” Peter finishes up the story, making emphatic movements with his hands while doing so. Mr. Stark looks down at him, and Peter smiles coyly back up. “You didn’t understand a word of that, did you?” Mr. Stark takes out a lollipop from his sweatpants, deftly taking off the wrapper with one hand and sticking it in his mouth.

“Nope. But I bet you kicked ass. As per usual,” Mr. Stark looks at him out of the corner of his eye, smiling at the blunt statement. 

“Language, Mr. Stark.” Peter’s response is cheeky, but it does little to counteract the red tint to his cheeks at the compliment. They move outside from the garage, Mr. Stark now moving ahead to open the door and go inside. Peter trails behind a bit, distracted by a curious-looking bird. Peter walks into the house, just to jump out of his skin. 

“Surprise!” There’s a loud shout. It emanates from a particular side of the room, where everyone he expected and Mr. Stark is. It’s the other side of the room that surprises him. There mulling about and looking towards him kindly are the Avengers. And then some. Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, Clint Barton’s Family, Dr. Strange, Wong, Thor, Bruce Banner, Valkyrie, Loki, Carol Danvers, Nick Fury, T’Challa, Shuri, and a tall imposing lady standing next to the last two that Peter would need to learn the name of. Peter feels like he is going to faint. 

“Don’t faint. It’ll look bad,” Mr. Stark reads his mind, speaking the words aloud. Peter blushes deeply and definitely does not squeak when everyone laughs. Morgan gets down from where she was clinging to her mom to come over and attach herself to Peter’s leg with a happy shout of “Petey!” Everyone laughs again, but this time Peter laughs with them if a bit strained because holy heck that’s  _ The Avengers. And royalty. And wizards. And gods. And he could die happy right now.  _

“Mr. Stark… what?” Peter looks at his mentor with a confused puppy look, to which Mr. Stark grins. 

“We figured that since you’ve already helped with many situations, it was only fair to give you a proper introduction.” He holds a handout to the assembled(Ha, the small working part of Peter’s brain laughs at his joke) people. Peter swallows. 

He looks up again, and stutters out, “Uh… Hi everyone.” Giving a small wave. Everyone internally awws, with Ned and MJ just laughing again at their friends’ awkwardness. It’s sweet. 

Slowly Mr. Stark brings Peter around the room, with Peter keeping his awestruck look the entire time. Morgan stays on his leg giggling every time Peter stumbles over his words towards people she considers family. 

Each person has something different things to say to the boy, trying to make him more comfortable. Except for Fury, who gives an ominous, “I hear you’re going out of town. We will have to talk soon.” To which Peter squeaks and Mr. Stark gives a finger waggle with a comment on how there is no work talk today. 

There are lots of thank-yous, and a few pats on the back. Ned dies inside just as much as Peter does when Captain America greets him with a smile and a “Nice to see you, Queens.” 

The working part of Peters’ brain enables him to respond cheekily, “You too, Brooklyn.” Mr. Rogers laughs at the adorable teens' flustered response, Mr. Stark giving an indignant, “He gets a nickname?” 

Mr. Barnes, King T’Challa, and Shuri all laugh at Morgan on his leg giving the same thank yous as everyone else, with Shuri mentioning that they would have to hang out another time without all the old people. That startled a laugh out of Peter, and a fake hurt look from King T’Challa. 

By the time he had gotten around to everyone, Peter was exhausted from all the blushing, stuttering, and excitement. 

“Hey, loser. I wish I had brought my sketchbook, you’ve looked like a stoplight this entire time.” MJ greets him as he comes over, smiling despite the teasing.

“Oh my god, dude! You have nicknames with Steve Rogers! And Natasha Romanov complimented your fighting!” Ned has a much more enthusiastic response from MJ, smiling wildly. 

“Please, give the kid a minute, he just met every hero of his childhood and some extra. Let him breathe.” Peter shoots Happy a grateful look, sitting down on the couch with Morgan sliding off and next to him. Pepper breaks off from her conversation with Ms. Danvers and comes over, giving Tony a quick kiss on the cheek before sitting down next to Peter and Morgan. 

“Seems all very rushed, huh?” Pepper gives him a kind smile. 

“No kidding.” Peter sighs out, finally releasing the breath he had been holding the entire time. 

“Just take a minute to hang out, I’ll keep everyone way.” Pepper winks before getting up and going back to talk to Rhodey who had just arrived. Peter sighs and sinks further into the couch. Morgan grabs a book before finally detaching from Peter’s side to go show off to Dr. Banner. Peter closes his eyes, relaxing. Now that all the socializing and the freaking out has happened, the day has hit him. But he can’t seem to get rid of the nervousness that follows him around. 

“Hey, kid. Feeling alright?” He must have nodded off some time, because not even his extra sense had warned him of Mr. Stark sitting down. But there he is, leg touching Peter’s, concern on his face. 

“I’m fantastic, Mr. Stark. I’m just a little tired.” Peter opens his eyes sleepily, smiling. Mr. Stark nods back. 

“Yeah, being a mess around Avengers for an extended period can do that to you,” His teasing is light and affectionate, he smiles to make sure that Peter knows it’s a joke. Peter still blushes. Why can’t he stop doing that? 

“Thank you. For. Ya know. Doing this.” Peter looks down, embarrassed. “I really needed something like this. And… I just appreciate that you would think to even do anything. So thank you.” It’s silent for a long enough time that Peter grows unsure. Had he said the wrong thing? 

Peter looks up at Mr. Stark, just find him looking right back with an unrecognizable expression. It’s kind and warm, but it has sadness etched throughout. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or-” Peter's words are cut off by Mr. Stark hugging him. Peter freezes for a moment before hesitantly wrapping his arms around him. 

“Of course I would do something like this, kid. I would do a lot more. I have done a lot more. I’ve gone back in time just to get you back.” Mr. Stark’s voice is so soft that there is no chance of anyone hearing, but Peter hears him loud and clear. “I just want you to know I am proud of you, Peter.” Peter doesn’t know what to say. There are so many things he wants to convey with no way to do it. He settles for squeezing Mr. Stark harder. He seems to get it. 

They stay that way for a while before breaking apart. 

“Shall we rejoin society?” All seriousness has left the situation, but the contact is still there. 

“Gee whiz, Mr. Stark. That sure sounds swell!” Peter jokes back, linking arms with him. Everyone smiles with a warm greeting as they walk back. 

It really was a swell day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It was so hard to reference jokes or explanations from certain scenes, but I wanted to keep Far From Home spoilers out. Hope you enjoyed!(Especially you, Emma!)   
> Edit: Here is a link for the art I posted on tumblr: https://supernaturalist1234.tumblr.com/post/190920214505/gee-whiz-supernaturalist1234-marvel


End file.
